


Four Times Brad Colbert Said Sorry and One Time Someone Said Sorry to Him

by LydiaJ



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaJ/pseuds/LydiaJ
Summary: Ok, it's a four plus one, but I ran out of ideas.





	Four Times Brad Colbert Said Sorry and One Time Someone Said Sorry to Him

1\. If Ray didn't shut the fuck up, Brad was going to make him. None of them had slept for long enough that Ray's voice became nothing more than grating noise. Trombley and Reporter were asleep, somehow, but Walt and Brad had no choice but to endure Ray's ramblings on, well, whatever the heck it was.  
"Ray, shut the fuck up," he said. Compared to most of his insults, it was mild. So mild, in fact, that he was caught off guard when Ray braked suddenly. "What the hell?"   
"Here I am, pouring my heart out about my fucking ex and you tell me to shut the fuck up?" Ray turns the wheel sharply, sending Reporter sliding across the seat, into Trombley. Shit, he actually seemed upset. Fuck.  
"I'm sorry, Ray."  
Another sharp turn. This time Trombley hit Reporter. Reporter woke up, Trombley was fast asleep.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't listening to your story about your Suzie Rottencrotch ex."  
Ray sighed. And braked, again.  
"Ow!" Reporter said.   
"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You would not believe how sorry I am. I would love to hear about your relationship issues. Really."  
"Two One Alpha, this is Two One Bravo. Please make nice so we don't get killed because of Person's driving. Over."  
"Two One Bravo, I'm trying. Over."  
"Not very hard," Ray muttered, very quietly.   
"Huh?"  
"Nothing." Ray turned again, though not quite so sharply. 

2\. Walt looked like a ghost. He wasn't really focusing on anything. Brad crouched in front of him.  
"You were just doing your job. Walt, look at me." Shit. He still wasn't responding. "Walt. I'm sorry."  
That got a brief response. Just a blink, but still. Not bad. Considering what had happened, not bad at all.   
Ray leaned out his window. "LT just called, we're heading out ASAP."  
"Ok. Trombley, you're on top. Walt, get some fucking sleep."

3\. Brad couldn't stand all these kids. Most of them were crying and the ones that weren't only weren't because they were too far gone to. All of them were staring at the Marines surrounding them, begging them to do something.   
A woman shoved her baby into Brad's arms. It didn't respond at all, just lay there, eyes barely open. He cradled it awkwardly in his arms, rocking it back and forth.  
The woman said something to him, gesturing helplessly at the baby.  
"Sorry, I don't know- I'm sorry."

4\. Brad found Walt in one of the offices behind the stadium. He looked like he was asleep, curled up on the mostly whole couch, so Brad turned to go, mumbling "Sorry."  
"Wait. I wasn't asleep." Walt's eyes were red-rimmed. "Please don't leave."  
Brad sat beside him on the couch. "What's wrong, Hasser? I thought you'd been sleeping."  
"I was." The next breath he drew in was closer to a sob. "But then I started seeing him in my dreams. And now I can't."  
"Fuck. Walt, I-" Brad shook his head. "I'm shit at this. Want me to get Ray or someone?"  
"No. Just stay." Walt managed a shaky smile.  
"Ok. I'll stay." Brad hesitantly stretched an arm across the back of the couch and relaxed as Walt curled towards him and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

1\. The door opening woke him instantly. It was dark, the clock showing 2:00 am in glowing letters. Brad sat up, momentarily disoriented before he remembered. Walt's red eye flight. He said he'd be taking a cab, so Brad wouldn't have to stand around in the airport at one in the morning.  
"Shit, sorry, did I wake you?" Walt half-whispered, standing in the bedroom doorway.   
"Of course you fucking woke me. Now get the fuck into bed." Brad reached out to him.  
Walt shucked off his jeans and walked over, letting Brad pull him down onto the bed. They kissed, warm and deep, clinging to each other.  
"Love you," Walt whispered.  
"Love you, too. Now go the fuck to sleep."   
And they did.


End file.
